All About Newstar~
This page will contain information about the server Newstar! ^^ A little is known about newstar, except for the fact that it is a highly-over-priced server, the newest server, and that it is almost empty (uh-huh, not that empty, but it has less players than other servers). In my opinion, Newstar is about as good as other servers :P. It is rapidly stabilizing, and has a good future (at least on my opinion). NEWSTAR, INFORMATION, DATA AND A BRIEF HISTORY ''' Newstar is the newest server on The World of Magic, released on May 27th 2014. The reasoning to the server's name is currently unknown. Newstar, like any other server, is split in to two factions, Siras and Lanos. Each of this two factions have a "Top Guild" to rival one another. Many of Newstar's top players came from Bigmama. Siras: Trojan/Gravity (2 separate guilds, top siras players have 2 guilds) Lanos: Aeons '''ITEM PRICES Remember my blog? ☀http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kliannah_Chan/NEWSTAR_SERVER There you will see on how the item prices for Newstar works. Based on the comments, Newstar's prices are only a bit over priced, not that high, just average-moderately high, I also did a bit of research on other servers. And it seems that the comments are indeed, accurate. Although, at the beginning, Newstar, in fact is overpriced, just a few more months to perhaps, stabilize completely. SCAMMING AND HACKING Scamming rate is about 15%-62% on Newstar server. It is low to moderately high rate. Scamming isn't that often, but most of the scammed items are worth about 300k-50m+ in this server, so watch out if you found a rare item in this server. Hacking is very rare, almost non-existent on this server. CAMPING Camping in Newstar is a good choice, as Battlefield here has camping guilds designated on each battle ground. Battlefield 1: '' Heinous (Lanos) vs. Camping (Siras) ''Battlefield 2: '' Exception (Lanos) vs. ImPro (Siras) ''Battlefield 3: Three (Lanos) vs Kanji (Siras) Battlefield 4: '' Aeons (Lanos) vs. Trojan/Gravity (Siras) ''Battlefield 5: Aeons vs. Trojan/Gravity NOTE: Battlefield 4 and 5 has no camping guild, however, most players there belong to the top guild. ImPro, in battlefield 2, is no longer an active guild, but I placed it there anyways. The guild, Three, is under construction and is unconfirmed. Ever heard of Electra guild? It is a skilled camping guild from Siras, but it has gone under a year ago, instead, it was replaced by Camping. TOP PLAYERS ''' 1... Nero 2... Kenzo 3... PeterPan 4... sylvester 5... coool 6... wax 7... CST 8... Z 9... PANGERAN 10... Vils 11... Ares 12... XTM 13... Gutts011 14... xFullMetal 15... CrazyBone 16... Valkyrie 17... Ney 18... Ro 19... Entarool 20... Fear '''TOP PLAYERS ''(Warrior)'' 1... sylvester 2... coool 3... Z 4... PANGERAN 5... XTM 6... xFullMetal 7... Ney 8... Ro 9... Entarool 10... Jeans 11... zibril 12... elgian 13... DreamStar 14... Khairr1 15... Yo 16... Owns 17... Doflamingo 18... Jah 19... Grimin 20... Sandbag TOP PLAYERS ''(Ranger) '' 1... Nero 2... Kenzo 3... PeterPan 4...wax 5... Ares 6... Guts0111 7... CrazyBone 8... Valkyrie 9... 181818 10... doksa 11... ggyo 12... AB 13... Duke 14... Shaggy 15... Cross 16... Prometheus 17... naruto 18... Pablo 19... deodexz 20... Terror TOP PLAYERS ''(Magician) '' 1... CST 2... Vils 3... Fear 4... fill 5... PlNK 6... Laumi 7... Xiu 8... Queeny 9... MissMisery 10... Flashock 11... Izou 12... Kayuri 13... Yoda 14... CheeseStar 15... Shina 16... Vladimir 17... Inum 18... Zangzadey 19... iRagnarok 20... ExerZ NOTE: ''This list was recorded on June 27, 2015, Saturday. On 9:27 am, Manila Timezone. It is only accurate for a short time, as levels of players changes from time to time. '''HONOR RANKING ' ''-To be continued- '' PVP AND PK ZONE ' ''-To be continued- '' ''NOTE: Today is 7/4/15. Information added on this day may be inaccurate. Nevertheless I'll try to keep on editing. '''Made by: Kliannah-Chan '''Faction: '''Lanos Category:Guide